Jason and Annabeth
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Jason and Annabeth, brother and sister relationship. Characters might be OOC.


**Annabeth's P0V**

Annabeth was on the Argo II getting ready to meet Percy again. Her Seaweed Brain had been gone for long enough. She had so many plans just in case something went wrong. Annabeth hadn't seen Jason for a while. She wondered where he was. Annabeth ran towards Jason's cabin. She began knocking. There was no response. She opened the door to see Jason sound asleep in his bed. Annabeth wondered why he would be sleeping in the middle of the day. Jason looked so peaceful asleep. But then something happened. . . Jason began to murmur names, "Annabeth".

Annabeth was completely freaked out. Why would Jason be saying her name? Unless he was in love with her. Jason woke up with a startle. He fell off his bed and landed on his butt. Jason blushed. "What are you doing here,"he asked. "Um, I have another question,"said Annabeth. "What is it,"asked Jason. "Why were you whispering my name in your sleep,"she asked. Jason gave her a blank stare. "Jason tell me why,"Annabeth said, her voice firm and serious. "Fine,"he said.

"I had a nightmare,"he said. "Why would you have a nightmare and say my name,"she asked. "I'm getting to that,"he said. "I had a nightmare that Medusa was chasing me, and, and,"he said. "And what,"asked Annabeth. "And, I wanted to find you but I couldn't,"he said, while blushing. Why would he be looking for her?

"Why were you trying to find me,"asked Annabeth. "Because I love you as a sister,"said Jason, with tears in his eyes. Annabeth couldn't believe it. Why would Jason love her as a sister? "And why is that,"asked Annabeth. Jason sighed. "Well I've always wanted to be your friend, and you're so much like Thalia,"said Jason. Annabeth let out a few giggles. "Me, like Thalia, just in your dreams,"said Annabeth, before bursting into laughter. Jason pouted. "This is why I didn't want to tell you,"said Jason, before he started sobbing. Annabeth couldn't believe she had just laughed at something that Jason thought was serious. "It's okay Jason I didn't mean to laugh,"said Annabeth.

The sunset had started outside. Annabeth couldn't believe she was talking to Jason for that long. "Um, Jason if you had a nightmare I don't know how I'll help you,"said Annabeth. "I've never had a true brother or sister,"said Annabeth. "Just being there would help,"said Jason. "Um, Annabeth will you, uh,"said Jason. "Will you what,"asked Annabeth. "Will you sleep with me,"asked Jason, his face bright red. "Because I'm scared,"said Jason. "Of what,"asked Annabeth. "What if I have another nightmare and you're aren't there,"he said. Annabeth couldn't help but let out an aw. "I promise I won't leave your side at all,"promised Annabeth. Then she looked outside, a terrible storm was coming. It was turning dark.

Annabeth and Jason then just talked about many things, one being Piper. "Do you think Piper likes me,"asked Jason. "Of course she does, you're,"Annabeth said, before gulping,"handsome". "She just is scared, because of Reyna,"said Annabeth. "Why is she scared of Reyna,"asked Jason. "Because what if you two were dating,"said Annabeth. "We were not dating,"shrieked Jason. "Okay then,"said Annabeth. "Don't zap me with a lightning bolt,"said Annabeth, with a chuckle. Jason laughed a bit too. It was turning eleven. "I think we should get some shut eye,"said Annabeth. "Annabeth will you kiss me goodnight,"asked Jason. Annabeth thought about it. She sighed. Annabeth leaned in on his forehead and kissed it. "Goodnight,"said Annabeth. "Goodnight,"said Jason.

* * *

**Later that night. . . **

"Annabeth,"said Jason. Annabeth woke up at an instant. "What do you want,"she asked. "I had a nightmare,"he said. She sighed. "What do you want me to do,"asked Annabeth. "Well can you hug me,"he asked. "Do you mean, like snuggle with you,"she said. Jason nodded. "No, that's way too far,"said Annabeth. Jason's eyes filled with tears. Annabeth sighed. She put his arm around him. Jason smiled. Annabeth and Jason fell asleep.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
